Varied Lives
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: A fic about some of our under spot light characters being helped by this (OC) girl. Well, don't worry, your favourite characters are the ones under the spot light. I don't own One Piece except that OC. third chapter- Kuzan centred. Koyuki centred. Dragon centred. Z (Zephyr) centred. A bit Robin and Saul centred.
1. Chapter 1

The man stared calmly at the dancing blue seas in front of him. He's not hungry, for now. All he wants is peace and all alone for now. No fights, wars, quarrels with mates, pranks on mates, or anything. He wants to enjoy this sight.

His one last sight.

He sighed. He shook his head. He know that he was going to die. That's why he's gloomy and all. He wants to be alone. He doesn't want his nakama to be worried.

He doesn't want them to notice those eyes of his.

He's going to die. But he won't tell them.

It's so obvious as he can already see Death passing him once or twice, he can't remember that. When fighting with Lucci, he thought he was already in the end until his long-nosed partner poured some oil onto him.

He became fired up and all. And that he knows that he won't die, _yet._

But now, he's going to die. He has not reached Raftel but he could feel his time ticking. No matter what, he's going to die. That's it.

He smiled sadly. Remembering how merry they were on Merry and Sunny.

They were partying a if there's no end to this world. They had crazy adventures as if that's their only chance to experince it, ever.

"Shanks," he thought. He's too lazy to grab his hat for now. He silently apologized that pirate for not being able to return the hat as promised.

He silently thanked the pirate. He was the cause of everything. He made him want to be a pirate. He made him meet these nakama. He made him feeling all happy.

Up till now, he's still happy. Satisfied. He didn't regret of losing Ace anymore because of them being pirates.

He then smiled again. He's going to meet Ace, right? And Sabo, too. So he won't be alone up there. He'll be watching his nakama accomplishing their dreams. Without him.

'So. This is it, I guess,' he thought and he took the hat into his hand. He cuddled it to his chest and slowly closed is eyes.

"See ya later, dear world," he muttered.

Zoro, in the other hand was raising an eyebrow, feeling uneasy.

"Something's not right," he muttered. Brook tilted his head at the swordsman. "What's wrong, Zoro-san?" he asked, in concern.

The green-haired man dashed down the gym.

He ran past Usopp, Chopper and Franky who were spending time together to play cards. The trio looked at him in confusion.

He ran past the sunbathing navigator and archaeologist. The two also gave him concerned looks.

He also ran past the cook who was delivering deserts to his fellow ladies as usual. The cook cursed at the swordsman before raising an eyebrow.

"LUFFY!" he yelled, sounding desperated.

He reached to the smiling captain. He sat beside him before shaking him.

Tears flowing straemingly down his cheeks. He didn't shook the raven anymore. He doesn't want to disturb his peaceful eternal peace.

But, this is too early! None of them have yet accomplished their dreams! Not even him!

After gathering them all to the oceans, he's going to leave them?

"Captain... ," he muttered sadly.

The others gathered on the upper deck, concerned.

"Z-zoro! Wh-what's wrong?" Chopper broke the silence.

The swordsman took the 'child' into his arms and brought him to the upper deck. He placed his body onto the seat near the steering plate.

The boy was still smiling like there was no end. Zoro sniffed before deciding to cross his legs and sit down, facing the captain.

"Zoro? What's wrong?" Robin felt her heart aching this time. She's feeling so uneasy. Especially with the sight f their captain unmoving but smiling.

She remembered how people were talking about the late pirate king's smile before his death. Also, the picture of Ace's dead body still smiling.

It was similar to this young boy. She bit her lips hard enough to shake off the idea.

"Luffy's, sleeping," the crew raised an eyebrow at this, all feeling the same way - uneasy.

"... forever."

No one dared to make any noise to that. Not one.

However, the long-nosed man dashed towards the 'dead' captain and pushed Zoro aside. He shook the raven's body and tears by tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Luffy... Luffy... Wake up, you idiot!"

Nami sat down, not knowing what to do. This was all too sudden.

Robin stared blankly at Zoro before moving her eyes to Luffy. Brook also did the same. Chopper did too. But for the cook, he stomped away but tears can be seen rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe in what he had just heard. But his steps was stopped by a short person in a black cloak.

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Who are you?"

The person in the cloak ignored his question and headed to the 'dead' man. Seated beside him, a hand came out of the cloak and the hand touched the innocent calm face of Luffy's. The hand slowly carressed the man's face.

"Who are you?" Zoro was the next one to hiss.

The mysterious preson pulled off the hood revealing a shoulder-length shiny red hair and a pair of sad golden eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrow to this. It was as if she knew this person.

"You know him?" Franky whispered to Robin, seeing that the person looked like one of the Revolutinaries, that is the person wore a cloak.

"She's a she, actually," Robin corrected. The cyborg raised an eyebrow, trying to find proof saying that this she is a she.

"I'm here to bring your beloved captain back to life. Chill," the person uttered. The red-haired stood up before putting a right hand out and some dark bubbles formed around the hand.

"Yomi no doa. Open," with that, the captain's body was glowing in light and the crew couldn't avoid from closing their eyes.

Zoro and Nami were the first ones to witness the miracle in front of them. Followed by the others.

Nami could only widen her eyes. "You are the swordsman, from... that family," Nami muttered. The person thenput back the hand into the cloak.

"Well, apparently, I'm a girl, not a man," the mysterious person uttered with a very small friendly smile.

"A girl, but you don't look like it," Sanji glared disbelieving those words.

Usopp and Chopper gave her a look that looked nicer to her than the other looks given by the other crew members, minus Robin.

Franky gave up. He shrugged before deciding to question the so-called girl.

"Whatever it is, how can you know that Luffy's a sudden-goner?" before Franky could ask, Zoro had asked first.

The girl gave him a look which made everyone sweatdropped. She was not smiling but her curved upside-down smile was a bit cute. Only a bit. Nami's cuter. Her eyes were wild and filled with despair and loneliness and many more sadistic and pathetic things.

"You can see me as his guardian, then," she uttered.

"Oh. Then you're an angel," the skeleton uttered. The others sweatdropped while the girl chuckled.

"I'm kinda more to the devil side. You all know what my epithet is. And, sorry, Brook-san. I can't show you my panties," the girl explained. The skeleton nodded understanding her.

"Wait.. What's your name again? Yuki? Kori?" Usopp bravely stepped forward and folded his arms with his lips twitching. Everyone was playing the same question in their head but had many more important questions involving their captain to be asked.

Chopper clinged on Usopp's right leg faithfully and looked at the girl with his big round innocent eyes.

The girl smiled wider. But this time, it was filled with some kind of proud feelings. It was more to a smirk.

"Koyuki Hazuki," she then puts on her hood and the wind starts to blow hard again.

She then disappeared in the wind.

"Guess she appears and disappears in the wind," the skeleton exclaimed while everyone was staring blankly at the place where this Koyuki disappeared.

Just as everyone was about to throw out more head-aching quetions, they heard the supposed to-be dead man grunted in pain.

Zoro blinked disbelieving the sight. He swore that this boy didn't breath earlier! Not that he wants his capain to die but this was too unnatural.

He hates this types of things. Gods, demons, devils, angels, and bleh. Being an atheist he is, he totally hates believing them.

Especially after his captain defeated the self-proclaimed god, Enel.

With a sudden drastic move, the captain jumped up as if he woke up from his sleep as always. He stretched and his crew mates just eyed him awkwardly.

A few moments ago, they were about to burst into tears but now, they feel like wanting to smack their heads on something.

"Hey, I thought that I was dead?" Luffy asked out of the blue, pulling the crew out of their tense.

"L-Luffy, you did, but... ," Zoro, playing his role as the first mate tried to explain the unnatural situation earlier.

_'This is the New World, damnit_,' the swordsman mentally tried to calm himself down.

Zoro couldn't come up with anymore words as Luffy looked like he knew what happened.

"So she came... Why didn't you guys invite her for a tea?" the captain scolded, signing that the girl whom had brought him back to life was yet another of his close friend.

"What do you mean, a tea!? You were dead a few minutes ago, she appeared out of nowhere and brought you back to life... Saying to us that we can see her as your guardian... And you're scolding us for not inviting her for a tea!?" Nami bickered. Tick marks popped on her head.

Usopp rolled his eyes as the navigator started to quarrel with the captain longer.

Before Sanji could interfere the bicker as Luffy pointed out something that made Nami shut, Doctor Chopper came in between the navigator and the captain.

"I need to examine you, Luffy. Something very fishy is going on with your body, lately," the doctor uttered. The captain complied without any complains, silencing the two hot-heads.

"Koyuki-chan is a Revolutionary. But she rarely involves herself in arranging strategies with your father in order to throw out the World Government. Is she some kind of assigned to take care of you?" the archaeologist frowned at the captain.

All she received was a shrug. "I dunno much about her secret affiliations with anyone else, and I don't care about it. All I know is I can trust her and count on her like each one of you. "

Everyone blushed at that comment waving their hands at their captain.

"That's too much of a praise, Luffy... ," Nami and Usopp mumbled.

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san always reminds me of Captain Yorki! He was always praising me a lot," Brook yelped while preparing his musical instruments.

"In what course did he praised you?" Franky asked.

"In musical cousre of course~ Yohohoho~~" the skeleton replied.

Sanji closed his eyes and snorted before smiling in relieve.

Zoro aslo smiled in relieved. He was glad that their captain was not leaving them.

Silently, the two monsters thanked the mysterious girl, namely, Koyuki.

Luffy smiled as everyone starts to behave like they were always like.

He was glad that they quickly forgot about him dying a few minutes ago.

True, he died. But it was due to him using Gear Second and Gear Third too much while saving his beloved brother, Ace, two years ago.

His life had come to an end but his friend had come and pulled him back.

There's still a lot more.

But at one moment, he wondered. If things were going as they should be, why is Koyuki involving herself into his business?

Koyuki is destined to keep Luffy's paths of life correct and right and good, she won't be involving herself in helping him unless there was some distractions in his life journey.

A lot more needs to be explained but the captain was too lazy to think all of that. Now, he is only focusing into his main goal.

He's the man who's gonna be the king of pirates!


	2. Chapter 2

He bit his lips while frowning hard.

His steps never stopped walking on the snowy bridge. The feathery creature gazed faithfully at him.

"What are you thinking about, Law?" she asked with her adoring wondering eyes. The man stopped his steps. He paused from his thoughts and turned to look at the harpy.

The man stared at her with his never-ending serious and busy eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence in the white snow. Neither was showing any signs of giving up.

"Excuse me," called a weak childish voice.

The two finally blinked before turning to look at the red-haired child at the end of the bridge.

"Another child?" Monet licked her lips happily. Her voice sounded so happy. She had already planned many things to persuade the child to stay with them.

"That's no ordinary child, Monet," Law uttered while glancing at the green-haired harpy.

The harpy hummed raising an eyebrow not leaving her playful smile.

"Whatever it is, can we help you, dear?" the feathery creature walked closer to the wild-eyed child.

The closer Monet walked towards her, the sooner Monet realized that the person in front of them was a teen.

Maybe.

Law walked to Monet's side and stared at the weak-looking teen.

"What is it, Hazuki-ya?"

"Hazuki? As in Koyuki Hazuki?" Monet starts to talk to herself and stared at other places.

"I thought I've warned to never ever call me by my family's name," the girl snarled weakly.

Law smirked at the glaring girl.

"Anyways, you two have any food with ya? Preferably meat, or chocolate. No drugs in it please," she bowed politely, with hope the two would give her food.

Monet blinked before shrugging.

"I guess I'd be sneaking out for some food from the food storage for you, my dear," she flew away and disappeared in the white snow.

Law stared back to the starving girl.

"What's your scheme this time?" he asked staring at the shadowed face of the swordswoman.

She grinned darkly and slowly lookedd up from her bow.

The other swordsman grabbed tightly to his sword, a step behind with his teeth gritted. He glared deadly at the girl.

"Chill, Trafalgar... I'm not here to fight you... I'm here to tell you something."

The surgeon quickly calmed down. He frowned at her.

"What is it?"

There was silence between the two. Koyuki blinked before her dark grin faded into a thin line.

"You're planning to overthrow Kaidou and Doffy, right?"

Law's eyes widened to this. As he was about to ask how, the girl continued.

"I suggest you make an alliance with someone you saved some time ago."

Seeing that the Law was signing her to continue, she continued more.

"Luffy."

Law raised an eyebrow.

"Why Mugiwara?" he questioned, doubting the young swordswoman.

"He's gonna help you fix everything, I promise you that," the topazian eyed girl smiled.

The new member of the seven warlords frowned before sighing.

"If things don't go well, I'm gonna search for you," he stated firmly.

"Man, you won't just trust me, don't you?" Koyuki folded her arms and shrugged dissapointedly.

Law narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you really hungry, or was that only an act?"

"I'm actually starving."

"So, it was only a coincidence that you arived here?"

"Umm... Kinda," with that reply, Law sweatdropped.

The two were quiet for some time until the harpy came back with something in her talon.

"Food!" the teen shrieked happily. Joy was hinted in her voice. Law sighed, astonished with the mysterious girl's attitude.

The harpy chuckled at the girl's antic.

"What did you got!?" Koyuki drooled and Law's sweatdrop doubled.

"The last time I saw someone drooling over food like this was Straw Hat's brother, Hiken no Ace (Fire Fist Ace)," he muttered, again astonished.

"I brought you some cooked steaks and a bar of chocolate," the harpy replied.

"There's nothing such as drugs nor poisons in it, right?" The drool stopped and Koyuki narrowed her eyes at the feathery woman.

"Nope~"

"Itadakimasu~~!" Koyuki exclaimed before munching onto her steaks.

"How come you can trust some strangers very fast?" Law's sweatdrop tripled.

Monet continued to chuckle.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the food, Monet-chan! You're a lot more cute if you're a lot nicer!" the teen exclaimed with her big grin.

Law sweatdropped again seeing Monet bashfully blushing beside him.

"Anyways, see ya two in the future!" with that said, Koyuki puts on her hood and disappeared in the cold snowy wind.

Monet stood up and smiled warmly at the snowy wind breeze blowing onto her face.

Law watched her before shutting his eyes and smiled eventually.

Deep in his mind, a carefully planned strategy was playing.

He can't wait until that boy's return into the world of piracy.

Till then, the world shall see how the rookies will bring chaos to the world.

This is just the start.

* * *

**A/N: YOSH! Now this is finally finished! Phew! At first I intended to write a sweet fic about these two but uhm... Never mind. I think I'll just continue on updating Varied Lives. It's not that I want some reviews, but i really need to update my stories. And I will update the others.**

**Bleh I'm blabbering stuffs. Again. Anyways, thank you to all who's been favouriting 'Nothing's Better Than Being With You Guys' fic! I really appreciate them! And wow! I can't believe it! It was on the top 150 (something like that) list!**

**Thank you yall!**

**And, thank you for taking your time reading this fic!**

**Seriously, why am I always forgetting this thing!**

**This is a little bit of description of Koyuki.**

**Full name: Koyuki Hazuki**

**Age: 19 (i know you won't believe that seeing that I often write about people always describing her as a child or a teen. she's short naturally and for a reason)**

**Devil Fruit: Will be decided in the other canon fic.**

**Abilities: control air(wind most likely), ice and fire. more about her in the other canon fic. She can return the dead back to live. She can use haki. As a Hazuki, she is granted with golden topazian eyes which enables her to see paths. For example, if Zoro didn't join Luffy, Luffy would die. If Zoro joined Luffy, Luff would live.**

**Strength: Physically and mentally weak. She only have powers but is very weak at defensing. However she would never die and lives eternally as that is what is destined for all Hazuki members until they found he strongest power. You know what. It's classic.**

**Gender: Female**

**Affiliations: Revolutionary**

**Bounty: ... 400 000 000 I know. But that doesn't mean that she's stronger than anyone else. She's completely dangerous but of course not as dangerous as her superior, Dragon. She is dangerous due to her ability to see paths.**

**Anyways, that's all! Please don't mind Koyuki that much! She's just making sure everything goes as it should be! Next chapter would be very sad... So prepare your tears! :D**

**See ya! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

She blinked at her superior in definite shock, not believing what she had just heard.

Dragon stared at the young girl in guilt.

He hadn't be able to do anything much.

He had to lead a war against a traitor in his organization but ended up losing a country that has been supporting his acts the most all this while. To make things worse, the day he came back to the base finding out that his son had lost a brother in a war, he wasn't there for Luffy.

Indeed, things like this shouldn't have happened.

Unless, the dark devil fruit was not consumed for dark intents.

He frowned before sighing in defeat.

"Koyuki. Take your time," with that he patted the girl's shoulder, stood up and headed to the door of the infirmary.

The red-haired girl continued to stare at the thin air where Dragon was. Tears started to form. Guilt formed in her slowly giving her a mental blow-out.

Every moments in her life flashed. A tear slipped and she refused to blink.

* * *

**_Before the War at Marineford..._**

* * *

"Ace... ," the called raven looked at the red-haired girl over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow with his warm smile stuck on his face.

The girl frowned while biting her lips.

Ace noticed her worried look and sighed before stopping from packing his stuffs back into his bag.

He turned to fully face the short girl. He eyed her silently and the two exchanged stares. Somehow, Koyuki reminded him of Luffy. Sometimes Shanks - due to her red hair.

She is not as lively as any other Ds but her appetite is amazingly as great as a D like himself.

She was born into a Hazuki family, making her responsible to ensure the paths of one of the Ds will end happily like fairy tales.

Happily ever after.

He couldn't blame her when she was worrying over his acts. It meant that they will have some other side effects in Luffy's life later on. That's why she's worried like this. If not, she wouldn't even give a damn.

But… Still…

"Listen Koyuki. You're still not sure what'll happen in the end, right?" Ace held Koyuki's cloaked shoulders. The girl stared at his face faithfully.

Slowly, she nodded.

"So... No need to worry about me. I want to avenge Teach for killing Thatch. Make him sorry. I don't think it would end up with Luffy going to Impel Down. This is the Whitebeard Pirates' business. He wouldn't want to interfere. All of those visions are still blurr, so, stay calm. I promised Luffy to not die... So I won't," Ace grinned at the frowning girl.

Koyuki had never been trusting anyone's words more than Luffy and Yuyu.

Those two never met each other, yet they are similar as they are the safest place for the red-haired girl. She'd do anything to make sure their lives goes on without too much pain and heartbreaks.

But now, everything is giving her a headache.

Everything is starting to go crazy in her visions. All that she can do is warn people from doing anything risky.

Especially after that banned fruit has already been consumed.

And that banned devil fruit was not consumed by any ordinary people. It was consumed by one of the D members! It will not give a happy ending to anyone if Teach gets to Raftel before Luffy.

It gives another start of a dark world. Even though the world is already threaten by the darkness of Naikoubara.

"Hey. I wanna keep going. Maybe, see ya around later?" Ace grinned again at the girl before patting her head like a kitten.

The girl stared at the ground. Her eyes shadowed under her front hair. Ace left her and walked towards the town to search for Teach.

She bit her lips in regret. She seriously has an uneasy feelings on this.

"Ace!"

The called man stopped from his steps.

"Try your best to avoid his powers if you two end up fighting later on."

"I'll try if that's what you want."

* * *

Koyuki silently watches the crew partying with Luffy over Robin's return. The girl smiled gladly seeing that Luffy was happy again after the crew cried over Merry's death.

She nodded slightly and headed to a restaurant. She walked but her train of thoughts never stopped. She entered the restaurant and ordered for a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of grilled chicken cheesed sandwich. She didn't feel like eating much for now, well, she'll pay her stomach a lot later.

As she sat at a seat near the window she removed the hood of her black cloak and stared adoringly at the children outside.

The air in the restaurant was so breezy reminding her of a snowy place.

Snow was the witness of the start of her friendship with Luffy.

Snow was with her when Yuyu and Dragon took her into the Revolutionary.

Snow was a foe yet her friend.

For a moment, she forgot about all of those visions. Visions that showed how Luffy had suffered so much at Impel Down.

How Bentham or Bon-chan -Bon Clay- sacrificed himself.

She also saw the glimpses of Crocodile, Buggy and Jinbei. Not forgetting Teach.

Koyuki sighed while resting her head in her arms on the table.

If it had not been because of the dark devil fruit consumed by Teach, she wouldn't be here now. Teach caused a fatal distraction to her visions.

If Teach ate the devil fruit but didn't kill Thatch like things were supposed to be, Ace won't be chasing him like crazy now.

Teach was a traitor, yea, she had already warned Newgate about it. But she never saw that Teach was going to kill his own nakama. Not in her visions.

So, how did he became like that in the end?

Why did he had to kill?

Was it Naikoubara? Again?

Or, can it be, even if the Ds win agaisnt Naikoubara again this time, Teach was going to replace Naikoubara and make a more troublesome enemy?

Was he chosen by the darkness already? Meaning, Naikoubara wouldn't have to oppose his own friends anymore?

Luffy can defeat Naikoubara, and that is destined to happen after Garp defeated him at last.

But, why Teach is chosen by the darkness?

Is it because he was an evil D?

...

Koyuki sighed again.

This was all too troublesome.

The 'mysterious' dark power - she assumed - must have been clouding her with fake visions on the middle story of Luffy's life.

She growled angrily.

"It's okay. I'll be killing Teach when I meet him without hesitating. Shanks should've just ended up that bastard's life!" she muttered, only to be heard by the new-ly arrived man in front of her.

"Why would you want Teach die so badly, small-chested gal?" asked the lazily seated man in front of her.

Koyuki sighed still not realizing who that man was.

"Teach is a bastard. Do I need any other reasons for him to die?" she growled angrily in her arms before sitting up straight to look at the man.

Her eyes looked so bored and she blinked tiredly.

Just as a few moments passed them, a waitress came and placed the orders by Koyuki and Kuzan onto the table.

Koyuki's eyes slowly widened before she snapped out of her thoughts.

"GYAAHHH! A-a-aokiji!" she yelped in shock. The man blinked at her in amusement.

The girl was on top of the chair and amusingly, the chair didn't topple due to her light body. She was so small... Poor Koyuki.

Kuzan took the coffee he ordered and moved it to his front. He moved Koyuki's orders to her front.

Koyuki, on the meantime, was still having a heart-attack and panted while blinking.

"Damn you! Don't surprise others like that!" she snarled as she slowly sat back to her seat.

Aokiji raised an eyebrow at the red-haired girl.

"Was I?"

"Yes you did!" Koyuki replied with razor teeths.

Aokiji smiled teasingly at her before taking a sip of his coffee.

Koyuki frowned at her food before taking a bite. She ate slowly and enjoyed every piece of of the delicious sandwich.

While eating she smiled in pleasure. As she finished every bit of the sandwich, she took a sip of the hot chocolate she ordered.

She licked her lips after finishing the drink and looked up at the marine admiral.

Her eyes remained wild and calm despite knowing the danger she was in.

She doesn't know whether this man in front of her was believing her as a Hazuki or not. If he doesn't then he's gonna arrest her as she was wanted by the world government.

If he does, then she needs not to worry. She can't see him in her visions as they were distracted by that damn 'mysterious' dark power.

If only Thatch ate it earlier.

"I won't harm you, kid. Besides, you're just a bit too young," Koyuki popped a tick mark listening to this.

What was that guy imagining?

Or was it only her?

Nope. Defiantly that guy was here to tease her like always.

But why tease her! What had she done wrong to him!?

She glared deadly at him.

He smirked in amusement.

"W-w-what do you mean by ... That sentence?" why did she asked?

She knew exactly what this guy meant!

"Oh. You want me to explain? But I don't want to taint your innocent mind though. Wait, you're not that innocent," thoughtfully the man tapped his lips, again teasing the young girl.

If possible, Koyuki would just gladly stab his face but no... She saw a glimpse of his face as one of the many helping Luffy in the war with Naikoubara. She had to be patience with this guy.

"Curse you... ," the swordsgirl rolled her eyes away.

Then again, the two went into an awkward silence.

Aokiji gave up first. He sighed breaking the killing silence.

"Why do you think Teach should die?" he asked again.

The two stared at each other before Koyuki frowned.

"He's going to give the whole world trouble, that's all I can say," the girl replied with a sigh.

The man nodded in reply.

"Why are you always showing up around me?" Koyuki asked, folding her arms and stared steadily at the man.

The man smiled at her.

"Oh. Just because. You have my faith on you. I hope you'll be taking care of Nico Robin as I can't do so seeing that I'm a marine and she's wanted. Besides, I respect every single Hazuki members especially your father," he uttered while -finally- sitting up straight, making Koyuki looking up.

"My father?" the girl blinked.

"You wouldn't want to know," the man stood up and left an amount of money on the table before grabbing the girl's right arm.

Koyuki was dragged out of the restaurant as she fell into another train of thoughts.

"Koyuki. This is for you. Try to be a bit cute, 'kay?" Kuzan shoved a cone of ice-cream in front of her face which moved her out of her thinking world.

"Huh?" she asked before she took the chocolate ice-cream. She blushed so hard for the affection. She had never been treated that way by anyone other than Yuyu.

Well, let's just say, no men had ever treated her like that up till now.

Luffy? Treating her like that? That's a death wish for each other.

The man patted her before leaving her dumbfounded.

"Enjoy your life. You're still young, Koyuki. Don't be too serious at all times!" the man uttered without turning back.

The girl smiled at him.

Of course he was worried about her being serious. She reminded him of a child left by his best friend, Saul.

Robin had experienced serious and panicked childhood.

She was always betrayed. Left alone to face the cruel world. Nevertheless, the so-called Devils of Ohara had their whole faith and trust on her to continue on their will and uncover the mysteries of the histories.

That man didn't want another child experiencing what the Devil Child had experienced. Silently, Koyuki respected the man for his care towards the 'seedling' kept by his best friend.

No matter what path Nico Robin chose in her life, Kuzan could only silently wish he safeness and hope that the woman and the last of Ohara will never give up on life and waste Saul's noble sacrifice.

Now, Koyuki needs to leave Water 7 before she encounters the owner of the Fists of Love.

* * *

**_After the battle between Ace and Blackbeard..._**

* * *

"Ace..." the girl muttered as she stared at the newspaper in her hands.

"You idiot! I told you that his power was to be avoided!" she cursed with tears sliping. Those visions start to go wild in her head. The third divisions around her watched sadly.

As she was about to cover her cries with her hands, a hand patted her shoulder.

The girl turned to see the elder blonde smiling warmly for her comfort. Koyuki blinked in confusion. She stared at the woman who was bleeding and having cuts everywhere around her body.

"He'll be fine... Even if Ace dies, the chance to return _them_ back to live altogether would be brighter, wouldn't it?" the blonde smiled wider from ear to ear.

The red-haired girl went into silence as her train of thoughts starts working.

It was too late to act now. Luffy will lose another brother, and again she can't do anything. She didn't know what actually happened to Sabo and her eyes won't allow her to see the path of that blond brother of Luffy's.

Even now, she is unable to do anything to help any of the Ds!

"Koyuki. We need to focus on our own trouble here. Luffy is big enough to take care of himself. So, worry about yourself first," uttered a straight-seated man, whom was bleeding from his head.

Blood dripped one by one from his black messy hair.

He grinned assuringly at the Hazuki member.

Koyuki stared at him for a few moments. Through his grin, her heart felt so calm and safe. And she swore she saw a matured Luffy from her leader's grin.

Well, he was his father.

The girl pursed her lips before closing her eyes, sighing.

After a few moments, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_A day after the great pirate, Whitebeard died..._**

* * *

Dragon stared at the horizon of the sea with a sad frown. Sadness mixed with guilt.

"Luffy. I'm sorry," he frowned harder and he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Not long after that, he starts to cry. He fell on his knees.

_"Oi! Who says a man can't cry, Dragon!?"_

Remembering Roger's words, the man continued to cry; witnessed by the other high-ranking Revolutionaries.

Other than the cries of the most wanted man in the world, the cries of a Hazuki family member could be heard echoing from the infirmary.

* * *

Zephyr smiled proudly, still standing in front of the marines, whom were once under his trainings.

He then sighed happily before collapsing to the ground.

Kizaru walked towards his former teacher.

Every of the veteran marines stood surrounding their deceased master. Each had at least one tear slipping from the corner of their eyes.

"Even he wants Luffy to continue his life... ," the red-haired girl muttered beside the former admiral while sitting with crossed legs.

Kuzan stared silently and tried to control his breathe. Luckily, he managed to restrain himself from crying.

"He was such a cool man. His coolness stayed still until his last breath. That's makes him cooler," the former admiral commented before heading towards his former comrade, Admiral Borsalino.

Koyuki stayed from where she was sitting, watching the entire scene.

Noticing the former admiral approaching, the weird-man turned to see that never-changed lazy look.

"Hmhm... Why did you stop us from pursuing the Straw Hats, Kuzan?" the glassed man 'greeted' Kuzan.

Kuzan scratched his head.

"I don't wanna fight ya all... But please allow me to take care of his funeral," he pleaded almost sounding like begging.

Everyone there nodded to the admiral as he looked at them all with a silent what-do-you-think face expression.

"Well, I respect that old man even though we never got along... So, take him. I'll take the blame," Kizaru uttered while pointing the said dead body with his thumb.

* * *

"It was all for that kid. That sacrifice," the black-haired man uttered, breaking the silence between him and that red-haired girl.

Kuzan had somehow managed to bribe Koyuki with his treats so that she can become his talking partner.

The two were seated in a restaurant, located on an island a day from Punk Hazard - cycling on the frozen sea by Kuzan - but each ordered chocolate peppermint ice-cream, despite the snowy weather.

Koyuki ate the ice-cream without mercy.

"You know, everyone that meets him will end up helping him, willingly without their own realization," Kuzan continued before staring the girl-looking woman, and he continued to look at her as a girl, who was stuffing the ice-cream while gazing up at him.

"He has the most terrifying power in the ocean indeed," he sighed while shaking his head in disbelief.

Koyuki gulped the ice cream in her mouth. The man across her could only stare in amusement. At the same time, he sweatdropped. She didn't seem to be giving a damn to whatever he had to say.

"Hey... Is this called a date?" the girl asked with some slight blush on her cheeks.

The asked ice-man blinked before bursting into a fit of chuckles.

The girl waited for an answer but added a frown as the man chuckled.

"Yea... You can say that... But, maybe we can have some rounds in a room?" Kuzan smirked teasingly. Oh, young girls should be tried! That was playing in his head.

Koyuki blinked with a thicker blush.

"And... dates do this, at their first one," he continued, pulling a tissue from the cute cupcake case and stretched over to the small woman.

He wiped the chocolate peppermint which stained the girl's face gently.

However, poor Kuzan, Koyuki was planning something evil. Inwardly, the girl smirked darkly.

As he finished, Koyuki stood up and left with a cool posture and face expression - leaving the poor man in confusion.

Then, after a few moments of alone-ness, the girl came back and sat in front of him.

He gaped his mouth to ask but was quickly answered.

"I like how those cool bitches leave their dates during the climax of their date. It left the man with a funny priceless look," she grinned at the man.

Kuzan doubled his sweatdrop.

This was surely a weird girl.

"I shouldn't have answered your question," he muttered as heard some other couples tried to hide a laugh. But as for the children with their family, they pointed at him, mercilessly laughing.

Koyuki chuckled childishly.

After that, the two went into silence. Kuzan started digging the ice-cream, scooping it into his mouth. Koyuki watched somewhere else as her large bowl of ice-cream had finished.

As Kuzan finished his ice-cream he straighten his sitting posture.

He eyed the girl.

"Koyuki."

Koyuki hummed in reply before staring at his face with her straight face.

"When will justice corrupt?"

The red-haired swordsgirl widened her eyes as she never expected that to be asked. She was expecting that to come from him, but not as soon as this.

However, the swordsgirl sighed and decided to answer.

She looked at his face who was waiting patiently for the answer.

"When _they _lie again to show they are strong. Things won't get as how they've planned by that time and a new era will be opened. Before you ask, in the time-being, justice is still as good as it has always been, just a bit _strayed_. But justice corrupting won't happen anytime soon."

Koyuki easily answered the question which got the other customers in the restaurant's attention.

She had recovered her distracted vision, somehow.

Kuzan nodded, satisfied.

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Want me to give ya a lift to Punk Hazard?"

Kuzan blinked, unexpecting the offer. The girl scratched her cheek sheepishly.

He then bursts into another fit of chuckles.

"Arararara... It seems I have a crush," the man teased.

"I'm not having a crush!" Koyuki replied with her razor teeth. No blush meaning that she was serious. "I won't fall in love... ," she muttered under her breath, staring at the empty bowl on the table.

The former admiral raised an eyebrow listening to the statement that he could barely heard.

"Whatever it is, I won't be needing your help to get there. I just wanna visit that kid," Kuzan replied, quickly receiving a nod from the golden-eyed girl.

"Anyways... Why are you offering me transportation of all the sudden?" he asked.

"It's part of the paths thiniges," the girl grinned.

Kuzan, satisfied with the answer, stood up and took his bag. Koyuki eyed every of his movements and started balling fists as that very same hand landed on her head to pat her like a kitten, again.

"Stay cute," with that said, he left her in a pissed condition.

* * *

"If only Robin experienced your life. If only Saul's still around... ," regret, pain, sadness. Grief. His penguin partner stared at him sadly. Faithfully the penguin didn't leave him and continued on accompanying him.

His best friend, Saul was always right.

Despite the cheerful and naive person Saul had, that giant was still someone whom was the best thinker of all.

Kuzan readjusted his glasses.

"Well... Camel. It's time for us to leave, now."

The super penguin nodded cutely, much to the man's pleasure.

And so, the two started their journey.

Kuzan didn't regret his acts leaving the marines but he regretted one thing.

Why hadn't he quitted earlier like Saul did?

If he did, perhaps, even another D can be saved and ... Maybe Nico Robin didn't have to experience it all.

But, in that regret feelings, he was grateful he didn't left the marines at that time.

Nico Robin. That seedling Saul was protecting.

She has found a place to call home.

Nakamas who will always be by her side.

And, she's happy with them.

Kuzan smiled again before leaving the island.

* * *

**A/N: Like seriously... Finally! 3000+ guys! grr...**

**Anyways, too lazy to say anything, and yeah! Thanks to pizzafan123 for the review! :D**

**So.. See ya all around!**


End file.
